


Good dog

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is crack from Dolly's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good dog

Dolly wished the humans understood her, she barked again at the one called Steve, who again only petted her, usually she was perfectly happy to abandon what it was she wanted in the first place for pets but not this time. She gave up on him and ran to find another. Bruce and Thor were in the kitchen; Thor eating a sandwich and Bruce was reading something on a square piece of metal or plastic. She had seen all of them using one at some point, though she wasn’t sure what they did exactly. She went to Thor first as he was the least busy at the moment and scratched at the floor by his foot, barking at him when he looked down at her. Thor smiled and ripped off a piece of his sandwich, dropping it on the floor. Dolly ignored the food and barked again, adding a whine at the end for good measure.

"I do not know what you want, I have given you food" Thor said, scratching her chin, Dolly was tempted to bite his hand in her frustration. Instead she turned her attention to Bruce, barking at him, only to get a distracted and halfhearted pet on the head. Dolly had exhausted all her resources, and returned to Thor, biting his calf. 

"Dolly! Bad girl" Bruce said sternly, when Thor cried out at the pain, Dolly ignored him, pulling at Thor's shirt. Dolly bit his thigh when he didn’t move and tugged again, whining in the back of her throat.

"What is it Girl?" Thor asked standing up, Dolly tugged one last time on his shirt, before turning and running to the door, barking back at Thor. Thor finally followed, Bruce looked confused but followed after them. They followed Dolly as she ran past Steve in the living room, and out into the hallway where Jarvis opened the door to the elevator for her helpfully, and held it open. 

Dolly ran through the hallway as fast as she could, Bruce and Thor following, wondering what had gotten into the dog. She slid slightly when she turned a corner, paws bunching up a corner of the rug that was there, she ignored it. Dolly barked when Bruce and Thor hesitated at the open door of the rooms of her human. Dolly knew he didn’t like people entering without his permission, but at the moment she couldn’t care less. She grabbed at Bruce's shirt and whined before letting go and entering the room with a bark, they followed, but at a slower pace then before. If it had been possible, Dolly would have rolled her eyes and yelled at them. As it was though, all she could do was run behind them and push against their legs with her head.

"Dolly, I don’t think it's a good idea for us to be in here, I can hear the shower running and Clint's not going to be happy if we're here when he gets out" Bruce told her, Dolly ignored him. She darted past them and nosed open the bathroom door that had closed slightly. She held it open with her side and barked and whined before rushing inside.

"What is she doing? I have never seen her act like this" Bruce said.

"Perhaps she wishes to show us something" Thor mused.

"In the bathroom where Clint's showering?" Bruce said dismissively.

"Fine, we'll humor her, and when Clint catches us, you explain to Phil why we were made into living pin cushions" Bruce told him firmly, both men making there way to the bathroom door. Dolly had come back out to stand in the doorway, barking at them.

"Dolly what..." Bruce starts but trails off suddenly when he's close enough to see into the bathroom. Dolly whines and runs back to her humans side, he's laying on the floor, plastic sheet covered in water tangled around his waist and legs. She can smell the blood pooling around his head, it's clogging her nose so that it's almost the only thing she can smell. She lies down next to him on the floor, head resting on his shoulder blades, whining like she had when she first found him. She licks at his face, but once again he doesn’t wake up and Dolly doesn’t like that, he always wakes up, and she knows that this is bad. 

"Dolly, come on girl" Bruce said, grabbing hold of her collar and tugging, trying to lead her from the room. Dolly growls at him, she will not leave her human, not now that she got the help her instincts were screaming at her to get. He needs her, and she won’t leave him, and she will bite anyone who tries to make her.

"Alright" Bruce relents, letting go of her collar and holding his hands up in front of himself in a sign of surrender. Instead he stands up and turns off the water that is still running from the shower so that no more will get on the floor.

XXX

At some point, she doesn’t know how long has passed, as a dog she has no sense of time and doesn’t care for time. She does what she wants to when the mood strikes. But at some point new people she has never met come in. Two of them are carrying a long narrow bed into the room, and once they are inside, they pull down legs from the bottom of it and leaves it there. She whines when the two start helping the remaining one to lift her human onto the bed. Bruce holds her back, struggling to keep her back. Dolly gets free when they start wheeling the bed out of the room, following them. Bruce stops her from jumping into the back of the large car they load her human into before driving away.

Dolly sits at the door to the elevator for what seems like days before Phil runs through them, she barks at Phil and lets him pet her distractedly. He wasn’t who she was waiting for, but her human adores him, and Phil adores her human. She loves Phil, he is her family and he might be able to take her to her human.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sounded weird, and she could smell the worry and fear on him.

"Clint must have fallen out of the shower, we don’t actually know. Dolly was acting weird; she bit Thor twice and kept pulling on his shirt until we followed her. She led us to Clint's room, kept barking and whining until we looked in the bathroom. Clint was lying on the floor bleeding from a head wound. Jarvis called 911 and the rest of the team, Thor went to wait for the paramedics, and I stayed with Dolly. She refused to leave him,” Bruce explained.

"He was taken to SHIELD, I made sure of it" Tony added.

"Thank you. Dolly, good girl, thank you as well" Phil said bending down and kissing the top of the dog’s head before making his way to the elevator. "Dolly, come on" Phil said, tapping his thigh before getting into the elevator, Dolly and the rest of the Avengers following.


End file.
